


Always In My Head

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Sexuality, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Season/Series 04, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: La filmación de la temporada 4 de Sherlock ha terminado, y Mark necesita algo de tiempo para despejarse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiLegacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiLegacy/gifts), [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts), [whatiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatiam/gifts), [Pycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycroft/gifts), [PauuFu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/gifts), [lonny_s_dwelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonny_s_dwelf/gifts).



> El título de la canción remite a una canción de Colplay que pueden escuchar aquí { http://youtube.com/watch?v=0h7WI3rRXME }  
> Dedicado al #TeamMystrade en WhatsApp.  
> Que viva el Mapert, espero sea de su agrado ♥

_\- ¡Y… CORTE! ¡Perfecto, muchachos, es todo!_

Las palabras de Benjamin Caron resonaron por todo el set del interior del piso de John y Sherlock. Era la escena final, y después de muchos meses de trabajo, daban por finalizada la filmación de la temporada cuatro. Por suerte, había copas para celebrar. Mark abrazó a Una con fuerza; era increíble cómo amaba a esa mujer, quien se había convertido en la verdadera Reina del set. Finalmente, la Señora Hudson se robaría la pantalla en esta temporada para la sorpresa de todos y no podía esperar para ver la reacción de los fans ante ella. Giró para encontrarse con Martin, fundiéndose también en un cálido abrazo. Sabía la intensidad de sus sentimientos, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber puesto tanto peso sobre sus hombros. Benedict se había comportado como un increíble amigo al estar a su lado en las escenas más difíciles, lo cual había sido primordial para lograr la conexión que luego mostrarían en pantalla Sherlock y John. Le apretó el hombro con complicidad cuando se separaron; él y Amanda lo solucionarían, estaba seguro de ello. O al menos, eso era lo que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Mark no creía en las coincidencias, pero podía decirse que la temporada cuatro había sido una increíble y abrumadora coincidencia para su mejor amiga y su situación amorosa: su amiga estaba muy triste por toda esa situación, y el guión no había ayudado a olvidar absolutamente nada. Por suerte, ahora sólo quedaba la fiesta despedida y luego tendrían varios meses alejados de todo para relajarse, mientras realizaban la post - producción. Él definitivamente se dedicaría a descansar. Necesitaba aire fresco en sus pulmones antes de comenzar con sus nuevos proyectos, los cuales por suerte, serían muchos. Películas, series, obras de teatro; 2017 sería un año cargado de trabajo y eso lo hacía completamente feliz. Todo su esfuerzo se veía reflejado en su currículum, y el orgullo que sentía por su persona crecía a pasos agigantados.

Rápidamente fue hacia su camarín para quitarse el traje de Mycroft. Lo que menos extrañaría era teñirse el cabello y afeitarse; ahora podía darle rienda suelta al hombre jengibre por unos meses. Y retomar su rutina de ejercicios, así como también su vida social. Amaba mantener la mente ocupada con casos sin resolver y locas rutinas de escritura junto a Steven, pero también necesitaba momentos para él. Hacía meses que no veía a sus amigos de The League Of Gentlemen; debía aprontar una pinta con ellos para ponerse al corriente. Y quizás aceptar que a sus 50 años, necesitaba compañía. No era fácil llegar a casa y encontrar un espacio frío, inhabitado y vacío. Era momento de frecuentar otros lugares y permitirse conocer gente nueva. Un movimiento a su derecha lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Alguien había abierto la puerta, sin saber que él estaba dentro.

 _\- Mierda… lo siento, Mark_ –dijo Rupert, con su voz rasposa- _Iba a dejar mi bolso aquí mientras íbamos a festejar el fin de grabación…_

 _\- Claro, no hay problema_ –intentó no parecer nervioso, pero fracasó estrepitosamente- _Yo ya te alcanzo, sólo me pondré algo más cómodo…_

Le dio la espalda para no dejar en evidencia que se había sonrojado al ser encontrado semi desnudo por él, ese increíble hombre que le arrancaba suspiros a cualquier hora del día. Hacía ya casi siete años que trabajaban juntos, y aún así no podía controlarlo. Rupert le encantaba, eso era obvio. Y no sólo le gustaba físicamente, lo que hacía las cosas aún más difíciles. El hombre de cabello increíble poseía un sentido del humor oscuro, al igual que él. Y ambos disfrutaban de la lectura nocturna, los paseos y las obras de teatro. Mark podía pasar horas escuchándolo hablar, siendo después el depositario de todas las burlas de Amanda y Loo, quienes conocían sobremanera su interés por Rupert. Respiró profundo y continuó vistiéndose mientras percibía como él salía del camarín tras depositar su bolso junto al de Mark. La post – producción también le ayudaba a alejarse de Rupert, y eso lo aliviaba. Habían tenido que filmar juntos una escena, y los cruces de miradas lo ponían de lo más nervioso. No porque esas miradas significaran algo, sino justamente por todo lo contrario. Rupert era simpático y siempre le regalaba sonrisas que lo desarmaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser; pero sólo eran sonrisas simpáticas, no encerraban intenciones ocultas ni nada por el estilo. Y él ya no podía tolerar quedarse pasmado como un idiota cada vez que Graves aparecía en el set. Tenía que recuperar un poco de cordura, y para eso necesitaba alejarse. Sabía que cuando la temporada saliera, tendrían que reencontrarse para las premieres y las noches de publicidad. Pero al menos, ahí debía disimular forzadamente. No quería que la prensa fuera testigo de sus ataques de colegiala.

Se acomodó la chaqueta y salió de allí, rumbo al set. Se percibía la alegría en el ambiente. Una copa llegó por arte de magia a su mano, y de inmediato todos brindaron por el cierre del proyecto. La música no se hizo esperar, y al poco tiempo todos estaban bailando entre sí, con pasos torpes y espontáneos. Mark no era de esos a los cuales la danza les resultara algo gratificante, por lo que se acercó a su amiga Amanda para poder entablar conversación. Ambos rieron cuando divisaron a Martin y Rupert siendo el centro de atención de la pista, realizando pasos de baile algo torpes, provocando las risas de todo el mundo. Negó con la cabeza mientras apuraba otra copa, intentando olvidarse del mal momento en el camarín. Amanda, que lo vio algo nervioso, consiguió que le contara el motivo. Ella sólo podía reír y animarlo para que siguiera bebiendo y fuera a bailar con él.

 _\- Al fin y al cabo, no lo verás por meses_ –dijo para motivarlo- _Y tienes unas ganas de estar con él que se ven desde aquí hasta Estocolmo…_

Mark bufó y alzó la mirada. Rupert reía mientras charlaba con Benedict, alejándose de la improvisada pista de baile y volviendo hacia la zona del decorado. Era muy gracioso observarlos enfrascados en una amena conversación con el icónico empapelado del 221b detrás de ellos. Algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a acercarse. Era el escritor de la serie, eso le daba millones de excusas para entablar una charla con el zorro plateado. Buscó la mirada de su amiga, y tras sonreírle suavemente, respiró profundo y caminó hacia ellos. Una vez a su lado, ambos le sonrieron, y él sólo dio un sorbo a su bebida, intentando parecer interesado en la conversación. Ben hablaba de su proyecto como Doctor Strange y la magnitud de producción que un film de esas características acarreaba, y Rupert comentaba sobre su posible incorporación a la serie Krypton, que lo llevaría a filmar a Serbia. Lo observó fijamente, perdiéndose en esos increíbles ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban. Contemplar a Rupert era una maravilla: utilizaba mucho sus manos para expresarse, así como diferentes sonidos y gestos; era un niño en un cuerpo adulto, y eso lo hacía completamente fascinante. Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasó observándolo en silencio, hasta que algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; Rupert pasaba la mano delante de sus ojos, intentando llamar su atención. Mark parpadeó repetidamente y pidió disculpas, sintiéndose fatal cuando se percató de la ausencia de Benedict. Ahora sólo estaban ellos, con el decorado de 221B de fondo, compartiendo un incómodo silencio. Apuró el resto de su copa, intentando armarse de valor. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer con él? Rupert jamás había insinuado nada, a pesar de que supiera con creces de su interés por él. Se arrepentía de esa entrevista en la cual confesó tener un fuerte crush por él desde los catorce años; a partir de eso, todo se había tornado  embarazoso.

_\- ¿Crees que Mycroft tenga fantasías sexuales?_

La pregunta lo descolocó por completo. Rupert se encontraba sentado en el cómodo sillón que era ocupado por el personaje de Sherlock en las filmaciones, mirándolo fijamente mientras adoptaba la posición típica del menor de los Holmes, juntando las yemas de los dedos a la altura de la boca. Mark parpadeó repetidas veces mientras pensaba qué decir. ¿Acaso Rupert estaba intentando entablar _ése_ tipo de conversación con él? ¿Era su forma de ir directamente al grano?

_\- Supongo que hacerlo en la silla de su hermano es el número uno de la lista…_

Mark se acercó lentamente a él, mientras observaba como bajaba las manos y abría los brazos, invitándolo a sentarse en su regazo. El mayor lo tomó torpemente por las nalgas cuando lo tuvo encima, tragando saliva mientras continuaba con sus ojos fijos en él. Hicieron torpes intentos de tomar la iniciativa para el beso, y ambos rieron con nervios al darse cuenta que estaban sonrojados por sentirse como dos adolescentes inexpertos. Optaron por avanzar lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron, primero en un tímido y suave beso. Poco a poco se animaron a explorar, abriendo sus bocas para permitir el acceso a sus ávidas lenguas. Las manos de Mark descendían con cuidado sobre el pecho de Rupert, mientras las del peliblanco ascendían desde sus muslos hacia su espalda. Todo era lento, meticuloso, necesitadamente detallista. No tenían prisa, ni preocupaciones. Se sentía exquisito y correcto. Después de todo, Mark lo deseaba desde hacía décadas. Y Rupert no parecía para nada reacio al contacto, como si secretamente también lo hubiese planificado por mucho tiempo. La temperatura en sendos cuerpos había aumentado considerablemente, y las caricias ya no eran inocentes. Se separaron brevemente para tomar aire, el uno y el otro con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración acelerada. Deseaban más, mucho más. Pero pedirlo era la parte difícil. Mark movió sus caderas para provocarlo, rozando su aprisionada erección mientras sus ojos le decían que se dejara llevar. Rupert se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba a su alrededor; la posibilidad de que los encontraran _in fraganti_ aumentaba su deseo. Estaban a punto de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos cuando escucharon unas voces familiares que se acercaban a ellos;  Arwel y Claire entraron al set entre risas, buscando también un lugar para divertirse sin ser vistos. Mark se puso de pie inmediatamente, acomodándose el cabello y respirando profundo, mientras Rupert sólo podía intentar prenderse la camisa con movimientos bruscos, sin éxito alguno. Los cuatro se miraron sin decir palabra alguna, incómodos hasta lo más profundo de su ser. En un desesperado intento por salvar su ya mermada confianza en sí mismo, Mark abandonó la sala y fue directamente a su camarín a buscar sus cosas para marcharse. El momento que había aguardado toda su vida se había arruinado. Se sentía avergonzado, humillado por su propia necesidad. ¿Cómo había podido ceder en una fiesta? Debía haber llevado la situación a un lugar más íntimo, donde nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Se golpeó mentalmente mientras se colocaba la chaqueta, cargando luego con su pequeño bolso y caminando con paso firme hacia la salida, sin despedirse de nadie. Esperaba que tuvieran el reparo de no comentar lo sucedido con nadie. Estaba a punto de salir de la inmensidad de los estudios cuando unos pasos detrás de él lo hicieron detenerse.

_\- ¿Simplemente te vas, entonces?_

Giró para encontrarse con esos perfectos ojos que lo volvían loco. Agachó la cabeza, al no tener respuesta alguna. Estaba seguro que Rupert no volvería a intentar nada con él, menos después de haber sido descubiertos. Sin embargo, cuando juntó coraje para volver a observarlo, se encontró con los suaves labios de Rupert sobre los suyos, invadiendo su boca con su lengua cálida, apegándose a él como si deseara fundirse en su cuerpo. Tras un corto pero apasionado beso, le sonrió con cierta timidez.

_\- Podemos ir a tu casa, de seguro está más ordenada que la mía…_

Mark tardó unos segundos en procesar la frase. Asintió con torpeza, sintiendo que de repente la suerte estaba de su lado. Rupert besó su mejilla antes de salir corriendo rumbo a los camarines para buscar su bolso. Mientras tanto, Mark sólo podía sonreír. Sentía su corazón a punto de explotar. Tendría al hombre que tanto había deseado para él, en la intimidad de su cama, deslizándose entre sus sábanas, a su entera predisposición; le permitiría recorrer cada milímetro de su ser, así como también reconocería por completo esa piel canela, besándola sin cesar.

La suerte comenzaba a estar de su lado. Al menos, por esa noche su casa no sería un espacio frío, inhabitado y vacío.


End file.
